Street Fight
by eairty
Summary: An AU of Kevin and Eddward. Kevin and Edd now live together, while Edd goes to school Kevin has been struggling to keep them in their apartment. As far as Edd knows, Kevin has a job. Just not the type of job that he could condone. Idea and cover photo is thanks to wewters on tumblr. Rated M for violence and some smut. I will make sure to tag each chapter on where these will be.


This is keveddinreverse from tumblr! :D hello, everyone. Thanks to wewters I am writing this fanfic!

Also! I am trying to raise money so I can pay my bills for this month. My taxes are on delay and my current "job" is more like volunteering. I have been there for over a month and I have yet to see a paycheck. I am willing to write you a story about anything of your choice. The prices are on my tumblr blog: keveddinreverse. If you are interested, please contact me on tumblr. I would really appreciate and enjoy writing you something that I know you will love. Please help? And I will take these little "notes" down after I make my goal amount 3 I need a minimum of $50 more.

Bruises

The bruises were still appearing upon his skin hours after a fight. Kevin was sitting in a chair, dark purple and red bloomed all over him. His left eye was swelling as the seconds ticked by. Whenever he breathed, it felt like his chest was on fire. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought about what Eddward would think.

Edd didn't know that Kevin had taken up to fighting in the streets to keep the both of them afloat. He visibly flinched as he heard the door beginning to open. The light spilled within the kitchen area, and when Edd turned on the light he was momentarily blinded. He heard a something fall as he looked up Eddward rushed to his side. The sound came from Edd dropping his bag full of college books.

"Kevin, what has happened to you? Why are you bleeding?" Eddward fell to his knees in front of the redhead, reaching up and touching his bloody face gingerly.

"I did it for you, Eddward. I did it all for you," Kevin whispered.

"Tell me what happened Kevin," exclaimed Eddward.

Kevin sighed and looked away from the curious blue eyes staring at him. He tried to think of a way to explain his bruising and bleeding without upsetting Edd further. He scrunched up his face and winced softly as he moved his head up, puffing a bit of air out of his nose. He opened his green eyes, his vision blurry from the tears. Letting his head fall back down he looked straight into Eddward's eyes.

"I have been doing this for months, Edd. I'm sorry I never told you, but this was the only thing I could think of to keep our home." A tear slipped off his nose and hit Eddward on his cheek. Normally something like this would cause Edd to go off on a tirade about germs. But his own eyes welled up at the thought of Kevin being hit and him doing the same to another person.

"Why would you do this Kevin? I thought you had a job at the jawbreaker factory with your father."

"I did have a job there Edd, but it didn't last too long. When I moved out and into our apartment with you, my father had me fired. My mother tried to fight and get me my job back, but I told her to not worry about it. I didn't want to work with someone who didn't accept me for who I am, and for who I love," Kevin raised his arm and caressed Edd's face.

Kevin's breathing was becoming more labored as the seconds went by. His green eyes were darkening with pain, causing Edd's eyes to widen. He began to slump forward, his forehead hitting Eddward's gently. Kevin could almost see his love's soul through his eyes. He winced and his body gave out entirely, luckily Eddward wasn't so scrawny anymore so he was able to keep him from falling onto him.

"Kevin? Kevin, are you alright? Please don't pass out on me, I may be a bit stronger than I was but I still cannot lift you!" Eddward frantically ran his fingers over Kevin's pale and splotched skin. Edd was able to get to the carotid artery in Kevin's throat, he sighed a breath of relief.

Kevin still had a very strong heartbeat; he must have passed out due to exhaustion. Edd very gently slid Kevin towards the ground, taking care not to hit his head on the linoleum. Raking his eyes over his boyfriend's damaged body his eyes welled up with tears again. He bit his lip and clenched his fists, _why didn't he tell me about this sooner? I would've gotten a job at the library across the street of my campus._

Edd stood up slowly so as to not let his legs go out from underneath him. He felt numb inside, and his heart felt like it was going to burst. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his best friend's phone number.

"Hello Double D, how can I help you?"

"Hey Ed, could you come over and help me take care of Kevin?" His voice cracked as he said Kevin's name.

"Is he ok, Double D?" Ed asked gently.

"No Ed, he's not ok."

"I'll be there soon, Edd."

"Thank you, Ed," Edd hit the end call button and slumped to the floor next to Kevin. He held onto his limp fingers as he cried.

"I wish you weren't so reckless sometimes, my dearest Kevin."

Author

Hello. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter of Street Fighter. It's not the longest, but here it is and I'm quite proud of it. Leave me reviews, add me on tumblr, signal boost my donations post. And please stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
